First Impressions
by ShadowQueenSuperstar
Summary: Hikaru Kuro was taught at a young age that one's first impressions are often right. Now all on her own and starting school again at Domino High School, she meets three unique boys that might be different than what she first expects... Very different...


_Chapter 1: First Encounters_

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything at all. The earlier chapters will be more pg-13, with the later chapters being M. Enjoy!**

It's felt like so many years had gone by. The emptiness, the torture, it never stopped and it felt like it never would. I wanted it all to stop so badly. But I kept going, because I met her…

…

**Hikaru's Pov**

Today was the first day at my new school. I stood outside of the building where I'll be hopefully spending the rest of my High School career. Other classmates passed me by, dressed in their school uniforms of blue and pink, as I stood at the gateway of Domino High School, wondering if this was all a bad idea and if I should just go back home. I hadn't been at school for about three years now, but the school didn't know that. I faked my papers to get in here, for them to think I was a transfer student. I wanted to be in the grade I would be in anyway if I had stayed at school. If…it… didn't happen to my life…

This is stupid. I shouldn't be here. I should have kept my old job in order to eat and pay for my rent for the crummy run down hovel of a home I live in. How am I going to be able to afford to even get by today? I reached into my bag and pulled out my wallet. I counted how much yen I had left and it was barely enough for lunch. Why did I even decide I should try going back to school? I was about to turn around and go back home when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or am I going to have to push you aside to get passed?"

I turned around to meet eyes of deep midnight blue and hair the same shade as chestnut. His face was chiseled and stern, and he held what seemed to be a metal brief case. I would have thought him to be a teacher, but he was wearing a student's uniform. The man around my age who towered over me scowled as I shrink even lower than I already was. I'm rather shy when I comes to new people, and it's hard for me to open up. I looked left and right, to see if I could escape, but I saw that he easily could have just gone around me.

"C-c-couldn't you of just walked around me?" I said, trying to be brave.

His cold eyes felt like they were shooting lasers of frosty ice into me as his face showed more signs of being annoyed. Any bravery I mustered up had shattered in a instant.

"Why should I? Do you even know who I am? I feel like I'm wasting my breath just talking to you" the brooding man snapped back

I took a deep breath, trying to prevent myself from becoming so sad that I'd end up running away with tears falling everywhere, or so mad that I'd end up knocking the jerk to the ground (which seems rather unlikely, due to his stature and build, but it's the thought that counts, right?).

"I'm sorry b-but I'm new here. Today is my first day here. Just because you may be use others bending to your will doesn't mean everyone will, no matter who you are" I said, trying to stand my ground and gaining a little of my confidence back

On the outside I might have appeared calm and firm, but on the inside, I was a melted puddle of goo. I just wanted to go home and not deal with people like him. Even if he was slightly attractive, my first impressions of him was that he was a spoiled brat. No amount of looks can fix a god awful personality, and this guy had the personality of an ass. The spoiled man proceeded to take a step closer to me, almost of he was trying to shadow over me. His face gave the look of furiousness.

"My name is Seto Kaiba!"

"…Nice to meet you?"

I had no idea who he was but he seemed to think by saying his name, he'd be able to justify his actions. He seemed rather offended by my reaction.

"Forget it! I've wasted too much of my time already with you" Kaiba said as he pushed pass me, almost knocking me over.

I wanted to go home right away after that encounter, but the bell has rung and it was too late to make my escape. I sighed and began my walk to the front doors, hoping things would go better than that last encounter.

…

**Kaiba's Pov**

No matter how many times I come to this school, I will always be surrounded by complete morons. Everywhere I look I see those beneath me, not even worth my time. But that dumb girl really made me boil. She acted like she had no idea who I was! Everyone knows who I am, even if we had never met.

That was because I was considered a celebrity in Japan, showing up in any sort of paper whenever I attended an event. I only attended events when my publicist force me to. I hated being in the public eye. At school, or any event in the matter, most would kiss up to me, trying to get on my good side or trying to gain a favor, and Yugi and his group of buffoons always pissed me off, but that girl really took the cake today.

I walked into my classroom, metal briefcase in hand as my mind kept thinking about that annoying girl. She was average height and build for a woman, with slightly orange hair, glasses, and forest green eyes. Although she was the most annoying thing I had encountered today, my mind kept coming back to those green eyes. The shined like a pool of water in the sunlight, yet their color was bold like the trees of the amazon.

_"Focus Kaiba!" _I thought to myself _"Why are you even giving her a single thought? You have more important things to think about"_

I've been working on a new project for the gaming section of Kaiba Corp, my company. I've been spending sleepless nights in my office perfecting it, making sure it was ready. This was going to be my greatest achievement yet. I was so deep in thought that I had not noticed that the teacher had walked into class, with another student in tow.

"Good morning class" said the teacher "I'd like to introduce you to a new student today"

"H-h-hello…" A familiar voice said "My name is Hikaru Kubo. I hope we get along…"

Usually I'd ignore the introductions of new people, since they did not pertain any use to me, but the voice I heard sounded like someone I knew. I looked up and felt utter annoyance. That damn girl from the front of the school this morning is going to be in my class and another pain in my side this year.

…

**Hikaru's Pov**

I hate doing these type of introductions. I always feel like I'm being judged like crazy when I do them. First impressions are very important to me. I can usually tell what kind of person they are just by a first conversation, but that's not exactly why there important to me. Something else caused this.

My eyes scanned my new classroom and stopped briefly over each of my new classmates. Each pair of eyes I met told me a little about them, but nothing of great value or importance. My eyes stopped when they came across a pair of dark ocean eyes that stared right back at me.

_"Of all the classrooms I was assigned to, I had to be stuck in a room with him" _I thought to myself, letting a small sigh escape my lips

I hated having to deal with those who got everything handed to them on a silver platter their whole life. He was probably heir to a company thanks to his daddy and hadn't done squat to get to that position or anything in his entire life for that matter. Kaiba face showed a little Interest at first, earning a raised eyebrow but then interests turned into disgust as he turned his attention away. I decided to move on, not wanting to waste my time with Kaiba anymore. As I continued done the rows of new people I saw another pair of eyes, though they were not looking at me, or at anything at all.

Those warm brown, almost the color of hot chocolate eyes were staring out the window and seemed to be in a haze, almost as if they weren't even connected to its host. What really got my attention next after his eyes was his hair. It was white, like pure white. It almost didn't seem natural. I'd never seen hair so beautiful on a man before.

"_Why does he look so sad though?" _I thought

I decided it was none of my business and reluctantly continued my scan across the classroom. As I was finishing up on my assessment of the class I finally noticed the one person I probably should have noticed as soon as I walked in. His hair seemed to be a big cry for attention after all. His hair stood all over the black, with a mix of black, red, and blond. We was looking at me, with bright purple eyes, smiling in a very welcoming way.

"_This class is going to take some time to get use to…" _I thought

"Go take the empty desk at the back of the class miss Kubo" the teacher said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I quickly nodded and made my way to my new desk, slightly blushing. I felt a piercing glare coming at me, and it didn't take a genius to know who it was that was doing so. I reached my desk and noticed a brunette next to my desk was smiling at me.

"Welcome to our class" she whispered in a welcoming manner "My name is Teá Gardener"

I gave here another once over. She didn't really stand out much but she seemed friendly enough. Her school uniform seemed to fit her better than mine anyway. I smiled and took my seat. Time went by as I tried to focus on class but my mind kept slipping back to the usual questions I had to ask myself.

"_How am I going to feed myself tonight? Do I have enough money saved up to pay rent?" _

Questions liked these wrapped my mind and began to constrict my brain. Breathing began to get harder and my heart began to race.

"Are you ok?" asked a voice

I snapped back to the present and saw that it was Teá that was checking on me. How long had it been? I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was now lunch time. Half of the class had already left the room.

"Y-yeah…" I muttered "I think I just need some air"

"Well, you're allowed on the rooftop at lunch if you need air. Would you like me and my friends to join you?" Asked Teá, motioning to the three boys next to us as her friends.

She seemed so nice and actually considerate. I looked over to see two of the boys she motioned to that sat next to us goofing off with each other. One had dirty blond hair and a very distinct accent while the other one had greased up brown hair that looked like it poke your eyes out. I noticed also that the boy with the hair that went everywhere was holding this very strange pendant in his hands and seemed very much focused on it. I don't think I've ever seen such a pendant before. I would have to make a mental note to ask Mr. Fancy hair about it when I could.

"I think I'll be ok on my own for now" I replied to Teá "I think I just need some air"

Before she could respond I ran out of the room, feeling sick all the sudden. Those who were still in the classroom probably thought of me as anti-social and weird. Way to go Hikaru, you're a weirdo now.

…

**Bakura's Pov**

I hated this evil inside me. He won't leave me alone ever and I can feel him every moment of the day. I had trouble focusing today in class due to his nonstop taunting. The spirit of the millennium ring has been talking to me in my mind, and it scared me. He could take over at any time and I wouldn't remember a thing. I'd just black out and wake up in a place I'd have no idea about, wondering what actions he had performed.

It feels like half of my life I can't even remember now. I just want him to leave. I just want this stupid spirit and all this ancient Egyptian stuff to just leave me alone. All I want is to be normal. To have a normal high school life. I leaned over the railing that lined the rooftop of Domino High School and sighed.

I hated this so much. Maybe if I jumped off, everything would end, and he'd finally leave me alone. I gripped the railing tighter and a gust of wind hit my face, causing my hair to cover my eyes. I hated when my hair got in my face, but that's to expect when it comes to how long it is.

"_Why do you keep your hair like that?" _The spirit asked _"It's more of an inconvenience to the both of us rather than of any use"_

I hated whenever he talked to me. It was a constant reminder of what was inside me, what I couldn't control.

"_Just leave me alone" _I thought back

_"Don't you try any of that suicide bull crap, or I'll just take over and prevent it from happening"_ the sprite reminded me.

He always foiled any of my plans to get rid of him. I've tried everything to destroy the Millennium Ring, but nothing would work. I felt as though the spirit was about to say something again when I heard the door behind me open. I turned around to meet forest green eyes and slightly orange hair.

…

**Hikaru's Pov**

I opened the door that led to the rooftop to find that the boy with the pure white hair was staring off into the distance. I wasn't exactly subtle with my entrance and the dazed snow haired boy turned to meet my eyes. He seemed startled at first, but refocused himself and gave a small smile.

"_I wondered if he startles easily." _I found myself thinking

"H-hello…" The boy studded, lowered his head and began to blush

His accent caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting him to have a British accent.

"Hello…" I replied, finding myself starting to blush as well

Why the heck am I blushing? I have no reason to blush. Is his blushing contagious?

"What is your name?" I asked, trying to ease the weird tension that was in the air.

He briefly looked up at me, but ended up meeting my eyes, causing him to look back down again. Silence. I guess he must be one of those shy kids that had trouble talking to people. I was about to just leave him alone and continue to walk to the other side of the rooftop, but I heard his voice finally replied.

"My name is Ryou Bakura" he finally replied forcefully

I turn around back to face him again. He seemed rather nice, but shy. I was about to tell him my name when his demeanor suddenly changed. His face had stopped blushing and he gave off a more confident stance.

"I already know who you are Kuro" Bakura replied "We're in the same class after all"

His change of voice caught me off guard even more than the accent. I felt like I was talking to a completely different person than the shy British boy only moments ago.

"Right…" I replied "I wasn't sure if you remembered"

I looked down at my feet, not sure what to make of this encounter when he closed the space between us and placed his fingertips under my chin, lifting my head to meet his gaze.

"I never forget a name" he said, with a rather menacing gaze.

I was in shock at first, feeling like this boy was trying to hypnotize me with his stare, almost trying to lure me in. I was able to snap out of it however and quickly backed away in a panic. My face felt like it was on fire.

"I-I-I HAVE TO GO NOW!" I yelled as I bolted for the door, with my heart felling like it was going to burst through my chest.

I felt rather embarrasses more than anything. I felt weird whenever people touched me, especially when it involved people of the opposite gender.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" I heard Bakura say, back in his British accent he had before as I reached the stairway and ran down them as fast as I could.

…

**Bakura's Pov**

The spirit took over me again, freighting the new girl away from me. I hated how the spirit would ruin any relationship I ever tried to have. I'm always so alone thanks to him. If I just had one person I could talk to, maybe, just maybe, things would be better.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I slammed my closed fist into the guard rail

My fingers found themselves running thought my hair in frustration and I let out a sigh of defeat. Will I always be alone? Is this my fate?

…

**Hikaru's Pov**

I ran down the stairs with my heart now racing faster than it was before. My mind was racing all over the place. I never liked to be touched, but when Bakura's fingers brushed my face I briefly felt something from within him. I don't know what it was, but it scared the living daylights out of me. In my blind panicky stamped I ended up tripping at the bottom on the stairs and plummeting into another student at full speed. We both fell to the ground and ended up in a pile of mixed body parts and limbs intertwined together

"O-oww" I manage to mutter

I felt pain coming from my left leg. I might have hurt it on the fall.

"Watch where you're going!" A familiar yet cold voice yelled.

Oh dear lord, please let me have fallen on someone other than him. Anyone over him.

"Are you deaf or something now?" The voice said, this time louder

I lifted my head from where it had fallen (which happened to be his chest) and saw that is was in fact the man I prayed for it not to be, Seto Kaiba.

"First you can't move at all and now you move too fast" Kaiba complained

"S-sorry Kaiba, I didn't see you there" I said, trying not to let him see how flustered I was.

Bakura's finger tips had caused my heart to race, but when I noticed how close I was to Kaiba, I felt like I was going into a total meltdown. I ended up flailing off him, hitting him in the process by accident.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Kaiba said, bringing his hand to his face after one of my flailing limbs ended up hitting his square in the nose.

"Sorry!" I blurted out "I'm so sorry"

I proceeded to bow several times.

"Calm down will you?" Kaiba replied, checking to see if his nose was bleeding. "Your overly hyper approach is exhausting"

I tried to turn around and run away, but pain shot from my ankle and I ended up falling down again. Thankfully I didn't land on Kaiba this time. After finishing examining his nose and confirming I hadn't done any real harm to it. He proceeded to get up and brush himself off.

"You really are a klutz, aren't you" he asked, smirking coyly

I shot up a sharp glance at him, meeting his blue eyes. What a dick.

"I happen to be hurt you know" I snapped back

"Well that must have been your fault then" Kaiba replied and began to walk passed me

I proceeded to try and get up but it's hard to do with only one leg. After several failed attempts (and a lot of cussing) a hand reached down to my aid. I looked up to see it was Kaiba's. He was looking away from me and his face had a slight pink tint to it.

"Get up will you" he said "You look like a fish out of water trying to get up on your own. It's pitiful and disgusting."

I was rather confused by Kaiba's sudden offer for help, but I felt like it was one of those rare moments that wouldn't come by very offend, so even though it involved touching him, I put on my brave face and took his hand. Unlike Bakura's hands, which felt cold, Kaiba's felt oddly warm. After returning to my feet, I quickly withdrew my hand from his.

"You're going to need help to the nurse's office aren't you?" Kaiba sighed, slightly annoyed

"Its fine, I can get there myself" I lied and tried to take step.

I ended up falling again but this time I landed in Kaiba's arms. My face flushed red.

"I don't offer help very offend, so you better take it before I change my mind" Kaiba said

Every fiber of my body wanted nothing to do with him, but I knew I needed help, so I placed my arm around his shoulder and allowed him to help me to the nurse's office.

…

**Kaiba's Pov**

I could be doing something way more important right now. This girl could have damaged me and ruined my face, but now I'm the one that's helping her. As I help her limp through the hallway, other students begin the state. I'm not known for my kindness so a sight like this was a rare one. One person even took a picture on her smartphone. Why did I even bother to help her?

I should just let go and leave her on the floor. I glanced over to see her face was bright red and her lips were curled inwards. Her eyes made contact with mine, which made my chest feel weird. I hadn't felt something like that before. Did she damage my chest when she was failing all about before?

She quickly turned her head the other way. We were thankfully now at the nurse's office, but when opened the door, the room was empty.

"Damn it" I cursed under my breath

I wanted to get rid of Ruko as fast as possible and get back to my work. I didn't like this one bit. I sat her down on the bed they had for patients and began to look at her ankle. From what I could tell, it looked like a sprain. Mokuba ended up getting hurt every now and again so I had some first aid experience.

"I'm okay now Kaiba" Kuro said "Thank you for your help"

She was blushing like crazy. It felt like her face had always been red by the amount of time she had been blushing. I could have just left her there and let the nurse take care of it when she got back, but I had no idea how long she'd be gone. Plus, I felt like if I wasn't there when she fell, maybe her ankle would have been fine. I don't like owing people any favors so I grabbed a roll of bandage wrap and began to wrap it around Ruko's ankle.

"I said I'm fine, really" Kubo said, this time with a little more force

"I'm only doing this so I don't have to waste my time waiting for the nurse. I don't know how long she will be gone"

Kubo nodded slightly and turned her head to look around the room while I worked. After a few moments she decided to break the silence.

"So how do you know how to do first aid?" She asked

I had a small laugh and said "I know everything"

"Bullshit, you're so lying" she said to me

I looked up and now see that her blushing face had quickly turned to an almost taunting gaze.

"I so do know everything, don't accuse me of lying" I snapped back

"Gees, alright, you know everything" Kubo replied

I finished wrapping her ankle and stood up.

"Thank you…" Kubo said as I walked out the door

I don't understand that girl one bit… or any girl for that matter…

…

**Hikaru's Pov**

After school, Teá invited me to go to a diner with her friends. It was one of those family run kind that had a very homily feel to it. Thankfully none of them had commented on my newly wrapped ankle. I didn't want to recall that awkward encounter.

"So Kuro…" The blond I now know as Joey Wheeler said "What did you think about your first day at Domino High School?"

"It seems alright" I replied "I met some rather odd characters though"

"Like who?" asked the newly acquainted Tristan Taylor, with half of a burger in his mouth.

My mind raced back to all the events that happened today. My encounters with Seto Kaiba left me with a mixed impression of him. He was defiantly arrogant, that's for sure. He was greedy, self-centered, obnoxious, and I could on and on with that list. But I think there might be more to him than the eye can see.

Then theirs Bakura, who has me confused with what seems to be like two separate entities in one. He seemed shy at first, but all the sudden became this confident, almost dangerously flirtatious guy. I'm not sure what I make of him quite yet.

"Do you guys know a guy named…Kaiba?" I asked, not sure how they would react, but maybe what they say will help me figure them out some more.

Joey, who had been hogging down all his food ended up choking when I mentioned his name. Tristian had to slap Joey on the back a few times in order to help him start breathing again. I looked over at Teá and Yugi to see their concerned faces.

"I'd advice you to stay away from Kaiba" Teá said

"Is there a specific reason why?" I asked

"He's a creep and a slime ball! That's what he is!" Joey managed to say after regaining his ability to breathe.

I blinked and turned my gaze to Joey. Sure Kaiba seemed to be rather full of himself, but would a true slime ball have helped me to the nurse's office and tended to my wound? My hand instinctively reached for my ankle, but stopped myself, due to not wanting to draw attention to it. Realizing the tension in the air, I tried to change the topic.

"What about a guy named Bakura? Do you guys know him?" I asked nervously

Everyone seemed to calm down a little, but they still seemed tense.

"He's a good guy…" Yugi managed to say "or at least part of him is" he said, mumbling the rest of the sentence

"What was that last part?" I asked

Yugi shot up quickly, and looked shocked that I heard the last part of his sentence.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He blurted, rubbing the back of his head with his hand

Silence fell upon the table again. After a bit, Yugi spoke up

"Just be careful around him…ok?"

Time passed and we all finished our meals, paid, and left. I didn't ordered much since I didn't have very much yen left, but I didn't want them to catch on to my financial situation. One by one we returned to our homes, saying our good byes until it was just me and Yugi left walking home. It had gotten dark now, and the only thing lighting our way was the occasional street light.

"Those are some good friends you got there" I said to him

Yugi looked up at me and smiled. It was rather cute actually, almost like a child's.

"They are the greatest. I'd do anything for them" he replied

I smiled back at him, feeling like Yugi had this sort of pleasant aura around him. I was too busy focusing on Yugi I ended up stumbling. Yugi then noticed the wrap around my ankle. Damn he noticed! I was lucky enough that I was hoping I could make it home without anyone saying anything.

"Are you ok?" He asked, trying to make sure I wouldn't fall again

"Y-yeah…I'm fine" I muttered, trying not to notice the pain

"What happened to your ankle?" He asked, his eyes full of concern

"I fell going down the stairs and ended landing on Kaiba" I answered

Yugi gave a short laugh

"I'm sorry, he must have went off on you, didn't he?"

"At first he did, but then helped me to the nurses office and even bandaged my ankle for me"

Yugi's smile quickly fell from his face and looked me dead in the eye

"That doesn't sound much like Kaiba" he said, face full on concern "Be careful that he didn't do that just to collect on a favor later"

I nodded and we continued our walk home. As we walked in silence, my eyes fell towards his pendant. Maybe now would be a good time to ask about it.

"Hey Yugi?" I asked, but before I could asked what I wanted, three man walked out of an alleyway

"Look what we got here boys" one of the drunks said "A pretty lady and her kid"

I rolled my eyes and tried to keep walking but one of them grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back to him.

"Where do you think you're going? We're just looking for a little fun" another one of the drunks said.

The stench of alcohol burned my nose and throat, almost chocking me.

"Let go of her!" A voice said

I turned around to see Yugi, but he seemed different. Almost as if he had changed, like Bakura did. He even seemed to change physically as well. He was actually taller than me now.

"What are you going to do about it?" The third drunk piped in

The now changed Yugi walked up to the third drunk and placed his hand on his shoulder. In what seemed to be the time span of a blink of an eye, Yugi had the third drunk flipped over and on the ground. The other drunks stopped focusing on me and sloppily tried to strike Yugi. While their strike seems so sluggish and rough, Yugi's seemed very quick and elegant in his. He never got hit as he finish the fight, ending up with all three of the drunks in a pile, passes out.

"… You ok?" Yugi asked

His voice even change, as if he suddenly went through puberty.

"Y-yeah…" I replied, still in shock "What happened to you?"

Yugi staggered back, almost seeking shocked.

"You can tell the difference?" He said, with much shock in his voice.

"You look and sound completely different" I replied "It's like you went through mega puberty"

Yugi went from complete shock to deep in thought, and continued to walk.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" I yelled running towards him but suddenly he changed back to the more childlike version of Yugi.

"What is with all the sailor moon transformations you're doing today?" I asked

"Sailor what now?" Yugi replied, looking rather confused.

"You changed again!" I exclaimed "What was that all about?"

Yugi rubbed the back of his head nervously and kept walking.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said "Did those guys hit your head or something?"

I was not seeing things, I could tell there was a difference. But I could tell I wouldn't get anything from Yugi so I dropped the conversation.

"I must have just imagined it" I said halfheartedly to Yugi

As I wondered what was going on with Yugi, we reach a game shop and Yugi stopped in front of it.

"Why did you stop?" I asked

"This is my home. I live here with grandpa" Yugi said, with much joy in his voice. "You sure you can make it home ok?"

"Yeah I think I'll be fine" I lied

I didn't want him to see where I lived. It would ruin everything. We bid each other goodnight and went our separate ways. My mind kept going back to that encounter with those drunks. Was I really just imagining it? Was it all in my head?

….

**Kaiba's Pov**

What is wrong with me? I can't focus! I've been trying to work on my newest duel disk in my office but whenever I tried to focus on my work, she kept popping into my head. Visions of today played over and over again in my head. Her warmth, her touch, her red glow in her face.

It was driving me crazy! What was wrong with me? This never had happened before. Out of frustration I knocked all the tools off my desk. Loud metal clinks filled the room as they bounced across the floor. I was so distracted that I didn't notice that Mokuba had woken up and had entered my office, with a concerned look on his face.

"Big brother?" He asked, rubbing one of his eyes

I turned around and sighed. I just need to calm down. Today was nothing out of the usual.

"It's ok Mokuba. Go back to bed" I said, trying to comfort my little brother

Mokuba looked around the office to see the scattered tools I had just knocked over.

"Why is your office a mess big brother?" Mokuba asked, with much sleep in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get you back to bed" I said

I took Mokuba's hand and led him back to his room.

….

**Bakura's Pov**

Tarot cards were scattered all over my room. I had tried to do a reading on the new girl but for some reason, the result always came up unknown. No matter what I tried, I couldn't get a clear image. I would tell the spirit inside of me was curious as well about her after finding out about how my powers couldn't reach her. I've always had a connection to the occult and the afterlife, and with the spirt of the millennium puzzle, they had gotten stronger.

The results of my cards had peaked my interests all well. What happened to this girl that caused these results? What shields her from my powers? Maybe, just maybe, she can be the one to free me of this curse…

….

**Yugi's Pov**

Grandpa was already asleep by the time I got home. He'd been going to sleep earlier and earlier lately, witch concerned me. But I had bigger problems on my hands. I needed to talk to the pharaoh.I ran up to my room and threw down my bag.

"Pharaoh! I need to talk to you!" I said

His spirt appeared in the reflection of my mirror.

"What's wrong Yugi?" the pharaoh asked

"Why was Kuro able to tell the difference between us? It took my friends months to figure that out"

The pharaoh looked deep in thought and slightly concern.

"What is it?" I asked

"I sensed something within her. She might be connected to ancient Egypt…and my past…" Yami said, raising his hand to his chin.

"It seems that everyone we meet connected to your pass is evil Yami. Is she going to destroy the world?" I asked.

I really didn't want to save the world again. Pegasus and duelist kingdom was already enough work.

"I don't sense any evil surrounding her, but be very careful Yugi" Yami stated and then disappeared.

….

**Hikaru's Pov**

I opened the door and flicked the light switch, but no light came on. I sighed and forgot I wasn't able to afford my electric bill this month. I stumbled around in the dark, trying to find a candle when I bumped my knee on a table corner. After silently swearing for a bit and waving my arms around to guide me. I was finally able to find one of my candles.

I lit it and saw the old run down room that I called home. I was dead tired and wanted to go to bed, but there was something I had to do first. I walked over to the small wooden cupboard I had. I opened the little doors to reveal a picture of my mom and dad and a few flowered around it. I lit some incents and began to pray to them, letting them know about of first day back at school.

**Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 should be out soon. Any advice would be very helpful, as I haven't done this in a while. Thanks!**


End file.
